Archers
by Those-Who Walk-Alone
Summary: As the war wages on and the final battle approaches, one archer is called to return, while another is called to be trained.
1. Prologue

**prologue**

"Get back!"

Traxex narrowly dodged the gleaming, jagged edge that leapt towards her, attempting to swing her bow up to block the next blow. She did, but the force knocked her off balance, sending her hitting a nearby tree.

Frantically Jaden leapt from his vantage point in the forest trees into the fray, swinging his staff to block the swing that was meant for Traxex. Mortred, while surprised, adapted, barely pausing before swinging again.

As Traxex scrambled to her feet Jaden spun the staff, catching Mortred in her torso and knocking her back. Taking advantage of the stun, he leapt and dealt a heavy blow to her face, and swept her off her legs in the same movement. But the assassin had more tricks up her sleeve. She completely dodged the next blow Jaden threw at her and went on a counter-offensive; Jaden found himself being driven back, trying to block the ever-confusing swings of the Phantom Assassin.

Notching an arrow to her bow, Traxex enchanted it with frost, releasing the bowstring with a small twang. The first arrow embedded itself in Mortred's shoulder guard, releasing the frost effect; Mortred found her movement impaired slightly.

The second arrow missed. Curse her and her blur effect, Traxex thought, as she tried to fire another frost arrow at her. She never got to. Mortred knocked Jaden's staff back and drew a dagger, launching it at Traxex. She wasn't aiming for Traxex's vital body organs, but rather her weapon; the Ranger's bow was knocked out of her hands for a split second.

Jaden jabbed at the assassin, but missed; her evasion again. Quickly Mortred swung her blade, grazing Jaden's chest but not hitting entirely. Ignoring the pain, Jaden swung once more, this time connecting with the assassin's hands, disarming her. The twin-sided blade clattered to the rocky, well-worn path.

Jaden pointed the staff at Mortred.

"Okay, assassin. Why are you here?"

Mortred chuckled an evil laugh.

"I asked you a question."

Traxex picked up her bow, nursing a bruised hand from the dagger hilt that had made contact with her, and walked over to where Mortred was standing.

"It is of no matter to you," Mortred said. "The Veiled Sisters will it, and thus you will die."

"I don't think so, assassin." Jaden retorted.

No, wait. Something's not right. Traxex heart filled with dread for some reason. Mortred adapted just now; why not right now? She's playing for time. She's-

"Can you be very sure about that, my friend?"

Then Mortred sprung her trap.

Her hand flew to her belt, and drew her final, concealed dagger. And when she launched it, she let it fly straight into Jaden's chest, and ducked to the ground, rolling to pick up her blade, and blinked away.

She was gone.

The only thing left in front of Traxex was a stabbed Jaden, gasping for air, blood gushing out of the wound.

"NO!"

She caught his body mid-fall, and frantically tried to help him get up.

"Jaden!"

He clasped onto her hand, and tried to say something.

But then he let go.

His eyes rolled back and closed forever.

Traxex could only stare in shock and despair.

The first tears came five seconds later.


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I'm hoping to write this story based more on realism than game mechanics, so I hope you guys can bear with me for that. Thanks!_

**one**

"Ezalor—"

"Do not question me further. Such a step is necessary."

"If this fails we will be wasting valuable time!"

"It won't necessarily fail."

"How do we know? Would you think she'd agree to come back after what happened to her? After what happened that day?"

"Sven, we need to try."

"I know that, Ezalor, but frankly, we either start with a disadvantage against the Dire, or she's gonna be hurt more by coming back to battle. I'd rather the former."

"We need her. We'll find some way to get her back. Besides, Lyralei needs a mentor."

Sven pondered the thought over his Outcast Blade. He didn't want any more people getting hurt after that incident; he'd been mid-laning that time, and he could have gone to help if he hadn't been too careless.

But admittedly, she was good. It would do well for them were she to come back, and even train the newcomer.

"Fine."

Sven wasn't going to question the Keeper, he probably was one of the wisest of them all, and definitely more experienced than him. Despite his old and fragile outlook Ezalor was indeed a being from another plain, and Sven would be going overboard to disagree.

"Wonderful. Yurnero, would you do us the honor of finding her and convincing her to come back?"

Juggernaut bowed. "My pleasure, Keeper. I will find her as soon as I can."

The Misty Forests were far to the North of the nearest Radiant city. Juggernaut had a hard time locating the place already; finding the elusive Ranger within those woods would be tougher.

But he wasn't going to give up. He'd faced worse.

A lot worse.

Besides, it was for the greater good.

Ezalor and Sven were busy rounding up the remaining Radiant Heroes to head to Light City, the Radiant capital. Most were already stationed within Radiant cities; some required extra effort to locate. They'd already sent out Davion and Jakiro to help spread the message, the able-bodied dragons they were. But in some cases, special attention would be required.

Like this one.

Juggernaut found the border soon enough. It was right beside a lonely tower, overgrown with vegetation, still in pristine condition. He felt almost relieved; other times he saw towers was when he was in combat, and when most towers were already crumbling to pieces or bruised and battered.

It was indeed a sight to behold.

Juggernaut went on his way.

It was evening. He figured he'd have a quick look inside the forest before coming back to the tower., and then using his town portal scroll to return to the city for rest. Then he'd come back the next day.

The Misty Forests lived up to their name. But beyond that, Juggernaut noticed how quiet it was. And that was when he knew he was in the right place; Traxex would never be anywhere else.

He started looking.

It was a long while. The woods were very big, and he really couldn't see or hear anything, apart from his feet crunching the occasional crispy leaf or twig. The weak beams of fading sunlight shone faintly on the forest ground, dimly lighting the area for Yurnero. A small breeze wafted through the trees, adding to the already cooling atmosphere.

Juggernaut gave up.

For once. It was a big forest, but he promised to come back. He'd need to look with a clearer mind and sharper eyes. He was tired, and retrieved the scroll to teleport back to the city.

Forlornly he took one last gaze at the tower as he unrolled the scroll.

"It's a sight for sore eyes, isn't it?"

Before the scroll even could touch the ground Juggernaut had drawn his sword faster than the scroll could fall, and whipped around, blade ready, arm steady, stance poised for combat.

Then he sighed.

It was only Traxex.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you."

"That doesn't make sense." Juggernaut sheathed his sword, still breathing heavily. "I couldn't see or hear you."

"I'm quiet."

The Ranger sat down next to the tower and laid down her bow.

"Don't they tell you not to speak with Rangers?"

"Come again?"

"Why are you looking for me?"

Juggernaut sighed, not from exhaustion.

"We want— no, we need you to come back."

He noticed the change of expression on her face.

"Why?"

"The Dire aren't finished yet."

The Ranger got up suddenly. "We finished their last base months ago!"

"There were more."

Her fist clenched into a ball. Hard.

"I'm sorry." The fist unclenched. "I can't."

"Please, Traxex," Yurnero said. "We need you."

"I can't. Not after what happened."

Juggernaut understood. "I know."

There was a pause.

"Mortred's back too."

The Ranger frowned. "So? If that's the case all the more I shouldn't go back."

"Traxex, I know what you're going through. But sometimes we need to think about the things that really matter."

"I LOST MY CLOSEST FRIEND, YURNERO!" Traxex suddenly exploded into shouting. Juggernaut stood his ground. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FEELS?" she went on.

"You forget who you're talking to."

That made her stop. And think.

He was right.

Years ago Yurnero had defied a corrupt lord on the isle he lived in, grew up in. For that, he was exiled, and lost everything. But on that same night the isle he was banished from disappeared under a wave of violent magic. In essence, Juggernaut lost everything twice over.

He swore he saw a tear roll down Traxex's face.

"Forgive me."

The distraught Ranger sat back down and buried her face in her hands. She was on the verge of a total breakdown.

"If it's of any consolation, Traxex," Juggernaut said, "at least now, unlike me, you have a chance to get back at those who did this.

"At the very least, it's a chance."

He knew Traxex respected him. But he promised himself that this would be the first and the last time he would use that respect against her wishes.

But right now their own wishes didn't matter anymore.

"Okay."

Traxex picked up her bow.

"I'll come."

Juggernaut heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Traxex."

"When are we leaving?"

"Now." Juggernaut pulled out a scrying coin and dropped it into the water below the floating section of the tower, and a face materialized from the coin.

"Chen, we are ready."

"Good. Your faith hold, and your will stay strong."

Bluish white light encircled Traxex and Juggernaut as Chen tested their faith.

Then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**two**

Lyralei was a good-natured person. She was cheerful, mostly smiling, loved to help people out.

Her story was probably as sad as most Radiant heroes. She'd been born in a house that was blown down by fierce winds, killing everyone but her. It was the same winds that took pity on her, carrying her to a nearby village for shelter.

She'd trained since then. Became adept with a bow and some arrows, mastered a few tricks here and there.

She was skilled. And smart.

Then she met Ezalor.

She was out hunting for her village when the Keeper had recruited her into the Radiant forces. And here she was. She'd never expected things to turn out the way they did. But she was happy, as she always was.

She often thought about the days ahead. But the situation she was in presented new, fresh, and potentially horrifying opportunities. She'd never envisioned her future being deeply involved in combat before, but this was what she was facing now.

A brave new world.

I'll have to get used to it, I guess.

She pulled the bowstring back. Hard. She sighted down the notch of the arrow for a clear shot at the target board, primitively and hastily made with the help of Tinker, who'd also upgraded her bow and armour.

Then she let the string go.

The arrow shattered the target board into smithereens, and kept going, ripping through the trees behind it, and made a considerable dent in the last tree it hit. At this rate, I'm gonna need Tinker to make dozens more boards, she thought with a smile on her face.

"Impressive."

She turned. An impossibly beautiful woman stood behind her, watching her.

"And you are?" she asked. She noticed that the woman's expression didn't look too cheerful, compared to her own.

"Traxex." She extended her hand, and Lyralei shook it.

"I thought I met everyone already," Lyralei said. She'd gone around meeting everyone since she arrived.

Traxex let out a small hint of a smile. "There are more."

"Are you my mentor?" Lyralei had been told that she would be training under someone. She'd heard of skillled archers, like the Princess of the Moon Mirana, but Traxex was a name she had not even laid her senses upon.

"So they say, but as far as I can tell, there really isn't much I can mentor you about. You seem pretty skilled yourself."

"I'm not as experienced as you are."

"Come on, we're both about the same age. I don't look like an old and weak haggard to you, do I?"

Lyralei laughed, jovially, but noticed despite lightening the atmosphere Traxex still didn't smile a lot.

"Come on, there's bound to be something you can teach me," Lyralei pleaded, eager to learn. If Traxex was really that skilled then Lyralei would need to learn quick.

"Okay then. Follow me."

Traxex brought Lyralei out of Light City into the woods nearby. They were used for intensive training grounds. In their short jog Traxex passed by Davion and Sven, slamming their blades against each others', trading a few blows here and there. She saw the quarrelsome sisters Lina and Rylai, engaging in combat for the purposes of not just training but also personal rivalry.

"Everyone is training real hard," Traxex made a passing remark.

She had arrived yesterday night when Chen teleported both her and Yurnero back to Light City. She was familiar with the place; she'd come here before she had retired to the woods.

The sense of déjà vu was unpleasant for her, as memories of what had happened came flooding back to her.

Her spot to train and/or mediate was a clearing next to a small waterfall pouring its contents into a small pond. She brought Lyralei there and put her bow and quiver down.

"What do they call you?"

"Lyralei."

"No, I mean, what's the informal term? All heroes get called by something."

"Oh, that. They call me Windrunner."

"Nice name."

"Yours?"

"Drow Ranger."

Traxex detached the cape from her outfit, and got Lyralei to do the same.

"An archer needs to defend herself in close range at all costs," Traxex began. "So we're gonna practice some hand to hand combat."

Lyralei seemed to notice a small change in Traxex's mood.

"I need you to spar with me, to see how well you already can do that, so I can help you better."

"But I'm really new here."

"Just do it. I'm not that good myself, I just need to teach you some basics first."

Lyralei swallowed, then raised clenched fists. Traxex tightened her hands into flat palms and prepared to engage.

This is it, I guess, Lyralei thought.

She made the first move.

Traxex raised her arm to block Lyralei's swinging arm, palming Lyralei hard in the shoulder to knock her back. Her other arm jabbed forth but Lyralei knocked it aside with her other arm as well. Her next punch missed; Traxex dodged to the side and scored a hit in Lyralei's gut. While she gasped for air Traxex swung her leg, round-house kicking Lyralei but deliberately giving her time to raise her hands to block the brunt of the attack, while still knocking her back but causing minimal damage.

Frustrated, Lyralei charged forward to tackle Traxex, but Traxex sidestepped and stuck her foot out: a classic trick that worked. Just before Lyralei fell flat on her face Traxex caught her arm, slowing her fall so her other arm could support herself.

Pulling Lyralei up, Traxex noticed her quick and heavy panting. "You okay?"

Lyralei nodded, out of breath and failing to speak properly.

"It's alright, I used to be just as bad when I first started."

"How'd you get so good?"

"I had training. From Yurnero."

"Who's that?"

"Probably one of the most skilled swordsmen I've ever met. He has hand to hand tactics which he mixes with swordplay."

"The other name?"

"Juggernaut."

Over the course of the afternoon Traxex trained Lyralei as much as she trained with her. The newcomer had some tricks that Traxex could learn from, but found hard to accomplish. Lyralei explained that she had been gifted by the wind.

"How lucky, I was never gifted by anything."

By evening Lyralei and Traxex took a rest under a tree, and only started walking back later.

"Can I ask you something?" Lyralei said, as they navigated the dense forest.

"Shoot."

"Why are you mad at hand-to-hand combat?"

Traxex turned to her with a quizzical look. "I am?"

"Your... face... and expression, they... change," Lyralei went on, unsure of how to phrase her observations.

"I'm not mad—"

"But you change. Very subtly, but—"

"Let's not talk about this."

Lyralei felt that she had struck a bad chord, and shut up on the spot. But her jovial attitude wouldn't let her do that for long.

"Where's dinner today?"

"We're having a feast. For gathering and garnering the heroes of the Radiant."

"That's great!"

She failed to elicit a response from her mentor.

The feast.

It was big, very big, with drinks being served up by Brewmaster Mangix.

Lyralei found it rather hilarious; the Brewmaster clearly stated that his ultimate goal was to cause people to think the thought that would finally reunite the spiritual and physical planes, but through drink. Lots and lots of drink.

It was sumptuous, and very well prepared. Everyone was jovial, even the most quarrelsome or reclusive heroes.

Except maybe a few.

Lyralei noted a few exceptions: Sven, the Rogue Knight, who had not left so much a trace as his Outcast Blade; the Juggernaut, master swordsman; Nortrom, the Silencer, else the feast would most definitely have been more quiet; and her mentor.

She worried for her mentor. She'd just met her, but she could tell something had happened, and recent events were triggering bad, very bad memories.

But she couldn't help unless she could find her.

Traxex sat on a tree branch, looking at the full moon in the sky. Luna would be pleased.

She heard footsteps, along with clumsy clinking. Sven was never too good with stealth, especially when he was lugging a huge-ass sword around.

She almost laughed.

"I know you're there, Sven."

"It's not just me."

She turned. She was right about Sven being there, but so was Juggernaut, and Silencer.

They were back. The laning team from the incident 6 months back.

With one exception.

She dropped from the branch and landed feet first on the ground.

"You feeling better?" Nortrom asked.

"I suppose."

Traxex looked away for a split second to blink back rapidly forming tears.

"How have you guys been?" she went on.

"The usual," Sven said. "Training, sparring, all up till today."

"You, Nortrom?"

"I beat Lina." He grinned, and Traxex smiled.

"Yurnero?"

"Always challenging myself. You?"

Traxex didn't say anything for a while.

Then she spoke.

"I went back to the Misty Forests after the incident. I won't lie about crying."

She paused to take a deep breath.

"There's only so much you can do when you lose one of your closest friends."

She looked straight at Juggernaut's mask. He nodded.

"The only question is, am I good to go?"

"Are you?" Juggernaut said.

Traxex turned to him.

"Yes.

"I think I am."


End file.
